


Kisses in the Rain

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Eagle and the Cross [20]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kisses in the rain, Present Tense, Rain, Rainsong - Arven, flashfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziio wants to dance in the rain, Haytham does not. She drags him outside anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses in the Rain

_Da-da-dada-da… Da-da-dada-da… da-da-dada-da_

The rain thuds against the window as she stands before it, sipping a cup of tea. It's windy and stormy and grey, the wet tree bark and dead leaves bright against the gloomy sky-scape. She sips her tea, warm in her oversized sweater. The wind buffets the house and she can smell the moister from the cracked window. Energy buzzes in her limbs, she wants to run and shout and act-like-a-kid-cause-its-fun-to-forget-about-your-responsibilities and dance outside in the rain. She sips her tea again. It's warm, not too warm and she gulps the rest of it down quickly before setting it on the nearby table. She spins around, braids whipping about her head.

She spots him sitting in the plush oversized so-comfy-you'll-never-want-to-leave-it armchair by the fire place where a cheery fire crackles. The cat is on his lap, snoozing happily. She practically skips and pushes the book down. "Ziio!" he says, annoyed, "I was just at the good par—"

Ziio presses her lips against his, shutting him up in the swiftest way possible. She pulls away and rests her forehead against his, grinning. "Come outside with me Haytham," she says and grabs his hand and tugs him to his feet.

"In the rain?" he asks, the cat leaping off his lap. The animal shoots them an annoyed glare but neither care. He sets the book down and his prospective of the world has narrowed to the her.

"Yes!" Ziio cackles, a madwoman's glint in her amber eyes. She spins around, never letting go of his hand, giggles escaping her throat as they head to the door. "I want to dance in the rain!"

"It's forty-five degrees outside, you'll catch your death!" Haytham protests, but she stands on her tip toes and leans into him, forcing him to hold her or risk her falling. She wants to get lost in his eyes, grey-blue maelstroms-storm-tossed-seas-rain-drenched-skies and oh-so hypnotically beautiful eyes; she feels like she's drowning… in-his-soul-oh-god-she-can't-breathe! She presses a quick kiss to his lips before pulling free of him, her hand slipping free from his.

"I want to dance in the rain, let's go silly!" Ziio says in a sing-song-voice, impish delight in her eyes. She slips her shoes on and opens the door, the cascade of the rain loud against the overhang of their porch. She stands in the doorway, her oversized sweater sleeves pooling around her elbows. "Or are you afraid of a little water?" she teases, devilish delight in that smile of hers and she dashes rabbit-quick out into the rain.

Haytham gives chase, putting his shoes and jacket on and closing the door behind him as he runs out into the cold rain to chase her down. Ziio laughs, tossing soggy autumn colored leaves into the air, twirling-twirling-twirling-make-the-world-stop-spinning around. He lunges for her, but she dodges and feints to the side before running around and snagging his hand viper-quick.

She runs, tugging him. He stumbles, holding the hood of his jacket to his head. "Ziio stop this madness!"

"Never!" she shouts with glee, laughing to the sky, mouth open to catch the rain drops on her tongue. She looks at him, squeezing his hand and steals a quick kiss. "Catch me if you can," she whispers, lips brushing against his, her breath smells of tea and is warm against his rain frozen cheek. She lets go of his hand and sprints towards the big tree in their front yard, laughing like a five-year-old girl.

Haytham blinks water out of his eyes and runs towards her, intent on catching her. Mud squelches with each step, the hem of his pants are ruined and the rest of him is soaked. Yet this mad-crazy-beautiful-dear-god-so-beautiful woman is laughing. She feints to the side but he's ready for her this time and catches her around the middle. She squeals like a piglet wriggling to get free from him. He holds her tight though, the rain forgotten, and he presses his forehead against hers.

"Ziio, we're going back inside now," he says, his warm tea scented breath fanning against her face. "I'm cold—"

She holds his neck, thumbs along his jaw and kisses him, questing tongue thrusting its way into his mouth. He kisses back, moans and holds her face in his hands, fingers tangling themselves into her rain-soaked hair. He pulls away reluctantly, but he needs to breathe. Ziio looks up at him, impish smile on her lips, thumbs caressing his jaw. "We're going to catch out death out here," Haytham chides. "Besides I'm cold."

"I can warm you up," Ziio whispers coyly, pressing a kiss to his lips again; the rain isn't so cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> HayZiio feels!
> 
> And Arven's Rainsong.  
> Conclusion: This!
> 
> Save an author; review!


End file.
